


It's Been Awhile

by embroidered



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, also its, for love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroidered/pseuds/embroidered
Summary: They missed each other, but that could wait until after their nap.





	It's Been Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be all hot but i can't steer away from the domestic stuff no matter how hard i try

Being on the road for a year was one of the most exhausting experiences Josh and Tyler had ever been through. It was draining for their bodies; they hadn’t had sleep in any form other than sporadic naps in weeks. It was draining for their relationship, too. It wasn't as if they were getting tired of one another; they hardly had time for the two of them to spend alone together.

Josh was tense and unusually irritable. He seemed lonely, too. The two of them had time to hang out, but could only do what they’d be comfortable doing around other people. Tyler knew that he hadn't gotten off in a while, which wasn’t the most characteristic thing. He didn’t joke about Josh jerking off in the shower during interviews for nothing. Above all things, though, he was tired. His eye bags were bigger than he had ever seen, he was hardly smiling in photos, and his Snapchat story had been nothing but videos of shows that he didn’t even take himself. So when the three-day break they had scheduled came up, Tyler made sure the first thing they did was go to sleep.

Tyler woke up first. The curtains in their hotel room were heavy and opaque, so there was no way of telling what time it was without looking at the clock. Tyler stretched out in a way that resembled a cat, his toes momentarily sliding down the end of Josh’s calf and the back of his ankle. He felt the sock he kicked off of his foot laying flat and wrinkled under Josh’s leg and threw it out from underneath the covers; the other one must have just been lost in the sheets.

Back in the day losing clothing items on tour was one of the absolute worst things that could happen. It would feel like when the pioneers lost their only sets of clothes to bugs eating the cloth; they obviously weren’t quite as dirt poor, but they weren’t smart enough to hit up a Target for a pack of socks. Now they were. They went out and got new packs of socks and underwear probably every other month, which to the two of them was a true sign they were moving up in the world. Blindly searching with his arm on the bedside table, Tyler picks up his phone and hits the lock button. 

It was 6:47 in the evening. Tyler thought that wasn’t really that bad; he remembers eating right before they went to sleep, so they must not have been sleeping that long. Except they had. They fell asleep after eating lunch, not dinner. Beds and closed hotel curtains are some of the most powerful things in the universe. He decided it was time that Josh woke up too; any nap longer than two hours is dangerous, and they were going on five. Josh would become comatose if he didn't wake soon. Tyler slid out of bed walked over to the windows. The sun stayed out longer as the days got warmer, so he knew there was still a little more time to let some light trickle in.

The small section of the windows he exposed shone a warm rectangle of light onto his lover’s sleeping body. His hair was an absolute mess, and even worse than usual because it exposed his bald spot. Tyler smiled anyway; just the sight of him in a pure state of relaxation was enough to make the muscles in his cheeks lift. He crawled back into bed and snuggled up behind him, making sure he jostled the bed enough to cause a stir.

Josh made a soft noise and Tyler stopped disturbing the peace for a moment to hear his breath even out again.

“Josh.”

He didn’t respond. Tyler wrapped his arms around his bare torso and held him fast. Swinging a leg over his hip, he began to rock them a bit to try and shake Josh out of the danger of an eternal slumber.

“Josh, wake up,” Tyler buried his face in his neck and continued speaking in a muffled voice. “It’s like 7 at night.”

The warm body in Tyler’s arms began to stir, making a disgruntled noise and rolling its shoulders backward. Tyler pressed his lips to his neck, scattering kisses all along the varied texture of his skin. The mess of flattened curls turned to find the source of the touch and Tyler pulled back to give his face some room. The drummer struggled to open his heavy lids, blinking slow and slipping between states of consciousness for a couple of minutes. His lover continued to make small movements around him to keep them both from going back to sleep. The feeling of Tyler's fingers prodding against the muscles of his back coaxed Josh out of it. He stopped letting his eyes drag and opened them wide, forcing himself to stay awake for a couple seconds. Tyler gave him a soft smile; Josh gave him one that was a bit more impressive. Josh stretched out his neck and laid a warm kiss on the corner of Tyler’s mouth.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost 7.”

“At night?”

“Yeah. If I couldn’t get you to wake up until seven in the morning it would have just been a last desperate attempt at believing you were actually sleeping and not dead.”

Josh giggled.

“You can’t just be chilling out with a dead body, dude.”

“Okay, but I wouldn’t be just ‘chilling out’. I wouldn’t be able to accept your death. I can’t find a new drummer again.”

Tyler ran his hand along Josh’s stomach and up to his chest. Josh’s lungs expanded as he felt the tips of Tyler’s fingers graze his nipples. Josh pressed up against him and tangled their legs together. 

“Should I get my nipples pierced?”

The fact that this question was the very first truly coherent thought that came out of Josh’s mouth since waking up was not surprising in the slightest.Tyler smiled into Josh’s neck and rolled one of them between his fingers. Josh squirmed.

“As long as you don’t put those gross hoops in them like the biker dads had at your friend's pool party back home. Might as well grow your chest hair out then too.”

Josh snorted and glanced back at him.

“So when you grow chest hair it's okay?”

“I don’t do that.”

“What's that rubbing on my back?”

“...My pubes?”

“All the way up there?”

“Yeah?”

Josh started laughing for real, so Tyler did too. He smiled against the prickly skin of Josh’s jaw, feeling the vibrations of laughter against his core. All it took was the pair napping in a big bed to restore Josh's sunshine. 

“I think they would look really good on you. The piercings, I mean," Tyler said. “I’m not really saying you should do it though. You’re already distracting enough as it is.”

His hand smoothed affectionately over his lover’s laughing torso before moving down. Josh sighed as the singer began to caress the front of his shorts, his half-hard-on making it easier for Tyler to find what he was looking for.

“Been awhile since we could do this,” Tyler said, gently stroking Josh through his shorts. Josh hummed in agreement.

“When’s the last time you came?”

The tone of his voice made Josh shiver. He sighed and responded, “When we snuck into that bathroom together in Philly.”

“For real? That long? We were in Philly like two or three weeks ago.”

“Three on Tuesday. Have you?”

Of course he remembered the day.

“I’m not as much of a hornball as you.”

He was kidding, but Josh pursed his lips and shrugged in agreement anyway. Maybe there was some truth in that. Tyler’s fingers were wrapped around the outline of his cock now, jerking him through the soft cotton fabric of his shorts. Josh’s larger hand covered the one Tyler had resting on his chest. 

“You really haven’t jerked off in almost three weeks?”

“Well...no, I didn’t say that.”

Tyler hummed and tilted his head. 

“I guess you’re right!” He couldn’t see it, but Josh could hear Tyler’s smirk in his voice. “So you couldn’t cum without me? You been waiting for me to make you cum then I guess, huh?”

Josh blushed at the way he was talking to him; Tyler hadn’t always been a tease, but as they grew more comfortable with each other it became almost like a staple.

“Yeah,” Josh breathed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

An obstructed view of Tyler licking the palm of his hand coupled with the obscene wet sounds by his ear made Josh shudder. Tyler’s hand went inside of Josh’s shorts and Josh turned his head to kiss him, open-mouthed and wet. A hot breath covered Tyler’s lips as his palm pressed up against the other’s bare cock. Josh kept kissing him even when he turned away.

Through the gap in Tyler’s fingers, Josh started to play with his own chest. Tyler hummed lowly and squeezed the length in his hand as he stroked upward. Josh moaned quietly as Tyler jerked his cock at a more steady pace, moving his hand from under Josh’s to his other nipple and pinched it hard. Precum began to slick the surface of the head of his cock, and Tyler smeared it with his thumb.

“I wanna make you cum like this before I get inside of you,” Tyler said lowly against Josh’s cheek. “I wanna see how much you let out before I make you do it again.”

Josh whined as Tyler grazed his teeth along the skin of his lover's neck, pushed him onto his back, and switched the hand on his cock. Josh threw back the covers as Tyler moved down to his lap and pulled off his shorts. Still jerking him off, Tyler moved his head downwards and mouthed at his balls. 

Josh groaned and moved a hand down to his lover’s hair, gently running his fingers through it before resting on the back of his head. Tyler looked so good with his cock against his face that Josh felt a rush of blood flush over his cheeks again. He stared with eyes half-lidded and lips parted as Tyler ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, leaving kisses at the base between strokes.

The hand around Josh’s cock moved faster with the added moisture from Tyler’s tongue. Josh knew he wasn’t going to take him fully in his mouth, but that was okay. His hands were nice. Tyler waited until Josh let his head fall back to let out a near mouthful of saliva onto his cock. He knew without him even saying it that he didn’t like seeing or hearing Tyler spit on him, but he liked how it felt, so he did it in the most secretive manner possible. The muscular, pale thighs in front of the singer spread involuntarily to the feeling of increased wetness on his cock. Tyler smiled and jerked him off even faster.

Josh’s hips began to twitch underneath him, and Tyler knew he was reaching his breaking point. He half hoped that he wouldn’t cum too much, but he was excited to see how much he had in him. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to make him shoot out everything he had, but then he would have to spend an ungodly amount of time getting him hard again. Normally that would be okay, but Tyler was achingly hard now and it would just be an exhausting back and forth of getting the other back up until they were too spent to continue. Tyler sucked on his middle finger for a bit, brought it down in between Josh’s legs, and pressed up against his entrance.

Josh let out a short moan once Tyler got his finger past; the saliva and beginnings of sweat were just enough to let him slide in without much difficulty. 

“I can always count on you getting sweaty to help me out a little bit.”

“Dude.”

“Sorry.”

His finger pushed up against the wall towards his front, stimulating the general area his prostate should be. The sensation was weak, but just enough for right now. Another moan slipped from Josh’s lips as Tyler quickly jerked his cock, repeatedly pressing up at the inside of his walls. Tyler glanced up at Josh to see how he was doing, and Josh nearly melted. There was a look of determination in his eyes, but that just barely came through. Josh just thought they looked really pretty.

“You gonna cum?”

“Yeah.”

“You got a lot saved up for me? You gonna have some for me later?”

Josh nodded and whined as Tyler left more sloppy kisses on his cock, this time on the head. He threw an arm over his forehead and tried his best to focus on Tyler.

“You’re so cute, baby. You look so pretty getting ready to cum for me.”

Tyler mumbled something else about Josh and his cum after that, but he didn’t hear it. From deep in his chest, Josh pulled out the sweetest moan Tyler had heard in a long time and spilled cum on Tyler’s lips and tongue. Tyler moaned and closed his eyes; Josh sobbed as another shot spattered across his lover's cheeks. Tyler hummed and stroked him slowly, looking up and smiling as Josh’s thicker-than-usual cum dribbled out onto his hand.

“Hey! Josh. Open your eyes so you can see this.”

Josh looked down at Tyler and let out another sweet noise.

“Oh wow…”

Tyler grinned and licked his lips as Josh moved to make the two of them sit up together. There was cum dripping off of Tyler’s chin onto his chest, which he wiped up and sucked off of his fingers. The drummer took the other man’s face in his hands and kissed him once again. Tyler moaned as their tongues slid together with Josh’s cum mixing in their mouths. It was dirty, but still intimate in the strangest of ways. They’d be lying if they said this was a first for them, too. Josh moved to lick the rest of it from his cheeks, his own burning at the amount of cum painting his skin that he had to swallow himself. The men continued their makeout session for another minute or so until Tyler decided he wanted to breathe. Breaking off with a string of saliva, the two sat there for a moment with their foreheads pressed together.

“You just swallowed so much of that…”

“It was the first way to clean it that I came up with.”

Tyler laughed. Josh kissed him again. They pulled apart and Josh took a couple tissues from the nightstand and dipped them in the cup of water Tyler put there before they napped, dampening it to wipe up the rest of their mess. The singer leaned over and grabbed the packets of lube he got from his bag. He took his shorts off, too, which he immediately regretted. Josh probably would have liked a whole romantic finale of the undressing. Or maybe just Tyler would; he usually overestimated the amount of time Josh spent dwelling on anything.

“You okay to start again?”

“Yeah. I’m still hard.”

“Yeah, but are you breathing? You just about exploded there for a second.”

“Yeah, I mean...I think so," Josh laughed and Tyler gave him a sort of exasperated smile. "Can I do what you just did?”

There was a reason one of the only things the two of them had time to do lately were exclusively blowjobs. Josh couldn’t hide how much he actually liked giving head, whether he really realized it or not. Tyler almost laughed again. Instead he shook his head, made a noise in the negative and asked him to lay back again.

“We gotta do it for real, Josh.”

He shrugged and settled down into the pillows.

“You’re probably a little tight, huh?”

Josh felt a short pang of embarrassed arousal at the question.

“Maybe. Probably. I don’t know the last time either one of us has touched me there.”

“I mean…. I did like 5 minutes ago or something.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right. With more than one finger though, I dunno.”

“Well let’s loosen you up then.”

Josh spread his legs to let Tyler crawl in. Lubing up his fingers, he put his middle one back inside pretty easily. He stayed eye level with Josh, not making eye contact, just keeping his face near. Josh used every bit of willpower he had to not keep his lips on his the entire time he was fingering him.

Another finger slid in beside the one that was already fit in comfortably. Josh took in a deep breath, a hand reaching up to rest on Tyler’s neck. Tyler leaned forward and pressed their heads together, Josh’s sweaty hair sticking between both of their skin. Tyler’s eyes were downcast, his eyelashes covering all but a few little windows of bright white and warm, dark brown. Josh indulged himself and closed the gap for a moment, giving him one more brief, soft kiss. Tyler grinned.

“Awfully affectionate today, huh? You're getting a little generous with all these kisses,” he mumbled low with a hint of the smile in his voice.

“Sorry. I missed you.”

Tyler kissed him this time. Josh moaned a bit into his mouth as he felt him push in the third finger, this one a whole lot more difficult to slide in than the last. 

“Feel okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah it’s good; keep going.”

Josh reached his other hand down in between Tyler’s legs and grabbed his cock, stroking slowly as Tyler continued to move his fingers around inside of him. Tyler knew he’d keep touching him until he stopped stretching him and he really couldn’t take much more of Josh’s hands.

“You ready down there? Can I put it in?”

Josh let out a shaky breath; that’s all he’d been waiting for.

“Yeah- yes.”

“Condom?”

“I don’t care. I love you.”

The sudden declaration made Tyler snort and a look of panic washed over Josh’s face; Tyler panicked even worse when he realized what his reaction sounded like. He showered him in reassuring, soft, affectionate phrases that even he could hardly admit he said. Josh kissed him again.

“No condom?”

“Okay.”

Tyler grinned.

“Bareback for love?”

Josh’s eyes crinkled.

“The only good reason.”

The rest of the lube packet was spread onto both Tyler’s cock and in and around Josh’s entrance. Josh spread his legs to bare himself as much as he could while still being comfortable. The warm light from the crack in the curtains painted an angular shape on Tyler’s hip, and Josh stared. He was so tan right above the line where his underwear usually laid, and his skin was just barely sparkling with perspiration. The movement of Tyler’s hand holding his cock got Josh to refix his attention to the window between his legs. When he pushed it in, he didn’t see anything.

“Oh...oh!”

His eyes were fighting to squeeze shut, but Tyler couldn’t look away. Josh had his head turned sideways on the pillow, eyebrows furrowed, lids closed, and lips parted. He threw his arms over his head, forearms crossed with fingers gripping the pillowcase. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, Josh was built. Tyler was glad he had him in this position; like this he looked more like a Renaissance statue than a guy who could pummel him if he even had the heart to. This way he wasn’t intimidating, just gorgeous. Tyler pushed farther in and Josh closed his mouth, moaning with his lips pressed together.

“God, baby you’re so tight. How’d you get so tight?

The man sobbed into the side of his arm. There was another push, and Tyler’s hips were flush against his ass and Josh released all the tension he had built up in his chest. They both sat there for a moment and breathed, getting used to each other. It was then that Tyler realized just how long it had been since they could actually take time and have sex like this; they’d had a bathroom blowjob or two in the meantime, but the last chance they had to be together like this was about two months ago. No wonder Josh kept kissing him.

Josh turned his head back and opened his eyes a bit, looking down at where Tyler was seated inside of him. The darkness of both of their hair combined at the edges gave him a funny urge to smile. Shiny pink skin resurfaced as he felt Tyler pull back out halfway, disappearing again as he slowly drove back in. He started moving like that repeatedly, pushing into his lover with slow, short thrusts.

Tyler sunk his fingers into the fleshy parts of Josh’s thighs and pushed himself in about as deep as he could manage. Josh hummed and wrapped his legs around the singer’s back, his unsocked heels pressing into his skin. He pulled out farther than he had been, and Josh moved his hips enough to slightly shorten the stroke. He wanted him to go faster, and Tyler got the message.

Soon the sound of their breathing and rustling of the sheets was about all the two of them could hear. Tyler wasn’t near pounding him at all, but he was moving fast enough that every once and awhile when Josh would push his hips forward, there would be a soft slap of skin.

“Tyler…”

Heels dug into his back again and he couldn’t tell exactly what he was trying to get him to do this time.

“Get down here.”

Tyler obliged and moved his arms up to the sides of his lover’s head. Josh reached up and put his arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He bucked his hips up at Tyler when he slowed to a halt, and Tyler laughed against his lips.

“Oh, sorry. You want me to do something else besides kiss you?” Tyler murmured.

“Yeah," Josh said between kisses. “Duh.”

“What do you want, Josh?”

The low murmur of Tyler’s voice was just as arousing as it was comforting.

“I want you to go harder.”

“Okay, sure.”

Tyler pulled out most of the way and dropped his hips onto Josh’s, the contact making a loud slapping noise that made Josh gasp against his lips. Their foreheads touched and a damp curl of hair from Josh’s head was now sticking to Tyler. Pulling back out, Tyler let himself slam into the drummer again, and again, and again until Josh had his fingers clenched around what little hair on the back of Tyler’s head he could manage to grasp. Josh was kissing him as if his lover provided all the air he could ever need to survive, even though it was obvious he could barely breathe.

Tyler broke off from Josh’s desperate kisses and pulled away just enough to see his lover’s face. There were little pieces of hair sticking to his forehead and saliva glossing his swollen lips. His bright brown eyes stared at Tyler with a look of confusion and overwhelming affection; he couldn’t believe they weren’t still kissing right now. 

“You think you can cum for me like you did earlier, baby? Still have a lot of cum for me?”

Josh reeled at the questions being asked so close to him.

“I don’t know.”

There was a particularly hard thrust that made Josh gasp and let out a pathetic whine, which made Tyler moan and practically shove his tongue in his mouth. Josh welcomed it, but it didn’t last for very long. He kept his face up against Josh’s once more.

“Can I go faster?”

As if he even had to ask. The head against his nodded as an affirmative was mumbled, and Tyler picked up the speed. Josh moved one of his arms under Tyler’s and wrapped it around his back, holding his lover close as he thrusted up against him quickly and forcefully. Josh knew it was because he was close; he spent a long time treating him nicely and his body couldn’t do it anymore. He was too hard and it felt too good for him to keep taking his time. It wasn’t a problem for Josh, though. The sounds he was making were soaked in just as much pleasure as the man pushing into him.

“Want me to touch you?”

Josh moaned.

“Yes, Tyler, please.”

A hand reached down to wrap around his length, and Josh groaned. The strokes were stuttered because of Tyler’s awkward grip, but it hardly made a difference; it felt just as good as a proper handjob. Breaths escalated in volume and intensity as the singer desperately fucked him. He was getting closer with every thrust, and Josh was becoming overwhelmed with the intensity of it all. The amount of time they were forced to spend away from one another was really starting to show its true colors; the last time Josh could remember Tyler fucking him with this level of desperation was one of the very first times they ever had sex. It was as if Tyler couldn’t even handle the feeling of being inside of him anymore; it was all too much. Tyler began speaking in low praises, making Josh burn underneath him.

“So good, Josh, you feel so good. ” Tyler’s hushed praises were cut off for a moment with another kiss. “Baby, I’m so close.”

“Tyler, please…”

“What baby?” Tyler shuddered and asked, “You want me to cum?”

“Yes…Tyler, please...”

“Can I cum inside?”

Josh moaned and spilled out a series of affirmatives.

“Yes, please, oh my god! I want it so bad, please! Tyler, I need it...”

Tyler tried to respond verbally but could only manage to make some kind of grunting sound of confirmation. Tyler slammed his hips into the man beneath him, brows knitted and jaw tense. He took his hand from Josh’s cock and placed on the other side of his hip, driving himself in as hard as he could manage. Josh cried out each time Tyler shoved back in, pleasured and sweet and loud in Tyler’s ringing ears until he hit it just right. The moan that spilled from Tyler’s mouth was like syrup: thick and sweet. Josh couldn’t help but smile. It became instantly warmer as his cock pulsated inside of him, his orgasm running a bit longer than usual. He had only ever let him cum inside like this once before, but he was beginning to think this may become something he looked forward to. It was so intimate; he couldn’t even really feel it in there, but the amount of pleasure that he knew it brought Tyler was just enough. He pressed his lips to various places on Tyler’s face, holding him as he stuttered out on top of him.

“Josh…”

The singer kissed him slow, reaching his hands up to hold his face. Josh smiled into the kiss and wrapped his legs around his lover more like a hug than anything else. Tyler pulled away from the kiss and looked at the man beneath him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright and sparkling.

“You still need to cum; don’t think I forgot about you.”

“I’ll take whatever you got.”

Tyler sighed thoughtfully and pouted a bit.

“I should have let you ride me.”

“Later?”

Tyler kissed his neck.

“Sounds good to me. I hope that was a promise.”

“Then I guess it was.”

Moving a hand back down between Josh’s legs, he began to jerk him off again. Both men shuddered as Tyler pulled out of him slowly, a thin stream of cum pooling beneath him. Josh unconsciously tried to close his legs, but only managed to squeeze Tyler even more. Tyler nipped at his jaw in response before giving him one last kiss on the lips and sitting up.

“Keep your legs up.”

Josh hugged the backs of his thighs; the vulnerable position was a bit embarrassing considering he was still leaking Tyler’s cum, but he did what he was told. Kneeling low between his legs, Tyler pushed two fingers into his lover’s entrance. He continued jerking him and angled his fingers right up towards the front wall, feeling around for his sweet spot. It was difficult for him to always hit it with his cock, but he had immensely better control with his fingers.

“Oh! Tyler…” Josh spread his legs out more. “Yeah, right there’s good. Keep doing that.”

“Put those on my shoulders,” Tyler nodded his head toward his legs. “So you can have your hands free.”

Following his advice, Josh stretched out his legs as far as they would let him and laid them on his lover’s shoulders. One of his hands sought for the sheets to grasp at, the other found its way to his chest. Tyler watched as Josh played with his nipples and remembered the short conversation they had about piercing them earlier. Maybe he really should get them done.

When Tyler added a third finger, the noise that came out of Josh’s mouth signaled that this was nearly the end. Precum dribbled from the tip and was quickly smeared along his length in Tyler’s hand. The fingers inside pushed and pushed against his prostate, making Josh breathe hot and heavy, moans and whimpers spilling out indiscriminately to Tyler’s touch.

“Can you give me even more cum than the last time, baby?” Tyler asked lowly, and Josh moaned in response.

“Tyler…”

“You’re doing so good, Josh. Look how good you’re doing for me. Your ass is still tight around my fingers even after I fucked you.”

The rare expletives coming from his mouth made Josh twitch underneath him, his toes curling up by the back of Tyler’s head. Josh whined and fisted the sheets, chasing the fingers with his hips to try and get them in deeper. Tyler started moving his fingers in and out of Josh’s entrance faster than he could ever dare to with his hips. Josh cried out and arched his back, squirming at the amount of stimulation.

“Come on…Josh, baby, can you cum for me? Can you cum all over us like you did before?”

A sob rattled from Josh’s chest as his cock twitched in Tyler’s hand. It took two, three more hits to his prostate to have him crying out in a sweet, wrecked voice, cum shooting out onto his chest. Several long ropes of cum laid themselves out on Josh’s chest, blurring together to make one impressive puddle of white against his warm skin. Tyler pulled his fingers out of his lover with care and continued to jerk him slowly, urging any last bits of his orgasm to come out and join the rest.

Josh laid there sweating, chest heaving, and hair stuck wet to his scalp; he was a mess. Tyler smiled.

“We need to get you in the shower.”

Josh threw an arm over his eyes.

“I’m hungry and I’m tired.”

“I can’t order room service if you’re out here sleeping naked in two big puddles of semen, Josh.”

A sputtered laugh escaped his lips followed by an “okay” sound before Josh let his arm slide off of his face. Tyler offered him an arm and pulled him up, running a hand through his hair and planting a kiss on the side of his face. Josh made a noise of moderate disgust as he felt the cum on his chest drip down his abdomen, and Tyler swiped a hand across it and wiped it on the sheets.

“Dude, why would you wipe it there?”

“We can sleep in the other bed. That one’s closer to the TV anyway.”

“I feel bad for housekeeping.”

“Write them a thank you note. We can tip them well too.” Tyler stood up and motioned for Josh to follow him. “Come on; I’ll help you get cleaned up. Let’s condition your hair.”

“Wait,” Josh said, putting a hand in his hair. “Does it look bad?”

“No,” Tyler said, shaking his head. Josh could see him trying not to split his face open with a huge grin. “I love wet straw, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> i also can't write anything without tyler saying one or two asshole comments im sorry guys. josh's hair actually looks pretty healthy lately don't listen to him
> 
> thanks again to sleepy for reading this before i released it out into the great unknown! love u


End file.
